1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lighting system for vehicles and, more particularily, to a pulsating lamp system for use on a motorcycle to render it more visible and more easily detected during both daylight and evening operation.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that small vehicles, particularily motorcycles, are involved in many accidents causing serious injury and sometimes death to the operator simply because of the difficulty which automobile and truck drivers have in recognizing the presence of such small vehicles on roads and highways.
Even though the prior art is replete with various vehicular lighting systems which flash or give indications of a vehicles acceleration and deceleration, some of which utilize multi-intensity lamps, nowhere is there discribed a suitable system for use in conjunction with the lighting system on a motorcycle which will accomodate the various modes of motorcycle operation.
One known system utilizes a strobe light mounted on a pole which is in turn coupled to the motorcycle. The strobe light emits periodic brilliant flashes of light when the road lamps of the motorcycle are energized. Unfortunately, this system operates (i.e. emits brilliant flashes) irrespective of whether the motorcycle is accelerating, decelerating, or in the process of shifting gears (i.e. whether or not the vehicle's clutch is engaged or disengaged).